Late Night Confessions
by yaoiloverever
Summary: TyKa. Kai's got something to say. WARNING: Lemon. Meaning strong explicit contact...also corniness. BEWARE!


**Me:** If your wondering about Falling Dreams, don't worry! I already written down the next chapter (needs to be done editing!) and about finished with the eight chapter! So don't kill me if your a fan of that story please!

Anywho! If you don't know how horribly long I take to update, then welcome! This is a one-shot I made sometime ago. I only posted this at kaitaka net, but decided to post it here! Hopefully I don't get reported at but there were warnings! x.x;

**WARNINGS:** STRONG SEXUAL CONTACT! So don't say I didn't say anything about it. Boy x Boy luffin', and CORNINESS ENSUES!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade, Kai and Tyson would have jumped each other long ago. -sighs at the mental pictures- But you don't see that happening, therefore, Beyblade isn't mine! Meaning no Tyson for me. ;-;

----------------------------

The passion in the room was intoxicating, invigorating, pleasurable and wonderful.

The sensation of skin upon skin was continous, hot, and irresistable, as two lone boys made love in an occupied room. Moans, gasps, cries, grunts and groans ensured, both were in heaven, isolated in their intimate world. Hands were roaming, and skin met, over and over again. Sweat was dripping and hands were grasping on anything they could grab a hold of, namely on the other.

One of the boys; a navy-haired, stormy eyed male, slowly eased himself in and out of his partner, gently as not to hurt him. The second boy; this time with violet eyes, with the same shade of blue hair plus a lighter shade, was currently at the bottom. His slim, pale legs were wrapped around the others waist, his fingers curled around the other boy's broad shoulders.

A thin sheet of cotton white covered their lower bodies, shifting every so often with each movement they made.

"Tyson," the violet eyed one moaned, "Faster, Onegai!"

The young man called Tyson was happy to comply. With that, moans got louder and cries increased.

They didn't know exactly how this happened, but it wasn't the first time, it was the second in fact. The first, however, was unclear to them, for it was Lee of the White Tigers nineteenth birthday, and the gathered teams decided to celebrate with a few drinks. A few drinks being more than 7 large glasses each. Near the end of the party, two drunk boys crept off back into the dojo and made their way to the nearest empty bedroom.

After that, they avoided each other, in their embarassment. Both had seen each other occasionally, mostly being for training, but never said a word to each other; unless it were for orders. Until tonight that is, after Tyson had barged into Kai's room, making his point quite clear that he was sick of not being able to speak with each other. He had made a truce to 'never speak of it again'. They shook hands, the simple contact flaring the same spark that they had felt that night, and they couldn't help but go all over each other once again.

Thus the result of their current engagments. Gasping, moaning and crying out loud. And now that they were sober, it felt so much better.

Alas, there was one tiny problem for Kai. The sex didn't mean much to him, unless he knew it meant something to Tyson other than pleasure, because it meant more to him. Though it never looked it (with the insults and all) Kai had and still does love Tyson, deeply, but not a single nerve has stood up to actually confess to his dragon. For all he knew, they were only goofing around, and he would be done with him just like that. He'd be thrown away like last weeks trash. Heartbroken and shattered.

And yet, the little voice at the back of Kai's head reminded him that Tyson wasn't like that. Tyson was always caring for even the coldest and rudest of people. As long as they didn't hurt any of his friends, that is. Then he'd protect him with his life, brave, gorgeous, caring and loyal. In Kai's eyes, he was perfection taken in form, despite his eating habits and would be mildly annoying at times. Tyson deserved the world - the good things. Returned loyalty, the strongest of support, care, respect, honesty - true friends in general. Love. Somehow, he had already managed to get all this, through all the bad in the world and the little bit of good left. Who was Kai to ruin it for him by confessing his love for the younger man? He'd only be a burden, Tyson was everything he wasn't. Better.

Though all this, he felt as if Tyson needed to know. He deserved it, the truth. Heck, if he didn't return his feelings, Kai would leave again, this time with no return. Backto Russia where Tyson would be able to forget him, and hopefully where he'll move on. Though he knew deep down somewhere, he'd never be able to.

He wanted to growl in frustration, but instead it was a loud groan, Tyson still thrusting in him. Oh how great it felt. Kai pried his eyes open, that he had previously shut in their passion. He looked up at the male above him. Flushed, panting and staring right back down at him. Kai felt his heart constricting, at how the young man in front of him was so close and yet so far. "..uhn..Tyson..!" he groaned. Tyson smiled shakily at him, and Kai's grip on his shoulder tightened. The smile, those lips, his eyes...how could he keep a secret from such a beauty? He felt the need to tell him reach its strongest, if he failed to do so, then it was likely he wouldn't find the courage again.

So, he tried to managed to say what he wanted, without crying them out - too loudly.

"Tyson...I- ah!..Ineedtotellyousomething!" he said quickly, before crying out as he felt that spot being brushed against.

Tyson grunted before replying, "I'm...listening." he panted.

He wasted no time in responding, sucking in a deep breath. "I-I'm in love with you!"

The world stopped spinning for Kai as Tyson came to a sudden halt. Navy blue eyes widened in suprise and disbelief, looked down into nervous and almost scared violet ones.

Kai tore his gaze away, looking at the nearest wall, he felt his heart thumping against his chest, silence overtook the room. No one dared to move nor speak. That was it for Kai, he was just a screw toy after all. It felt like his heart was being stabbed with a sharp knife, digging deeper with each second Tyson remained silent. Not doing anything about it..Kai unwound his legs from Tyson's waist, and let his hands drop to his sides, allowing Tyson to get off him if he wanted. 'Why would he want to stay..?'

"Do you mean that..?" Tyson asked softly.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you just said?"

This was the opportunity to fix things! All he needed to do was make up an excuse like 'Oh, no I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. Please, continue.' And everything would be fine and dandy. He looked back up at Tyson, into those stormy blue eyes.

"Yes."

Oh well! He could always move out of town. Perhaps back to Russia? Or maybe it was time for a change?

"I love you too, Kai."

Ok screw change!

Kai was more than relieved at this. He felt his heart being lifted as he found the truth reflecting off Tyson's eyes. And he didn't feel so hurt anymore. Unknown to him, Tyson was feeling the exact same way.

The blue haired beauty released his lovers hips and took a hold of Kai's hands. The dragon placed one of the older bladers' hands over his broad shoulder and the other pinned just above Kai's head, laying flat against the soft pillow. Tyson dipped down, and kissed Kai gingerly on the lips. Bangs brushed against one another, and lips pressed.

Kai gripped Tyson's hand tightly, moaning into the kiss when he felt Tyson continuing his thrusting of the hips at slow pace. Gradually becoming faster and harder, Kai's legs once again wrapping around Tyson's waist. Kai cried out Tyson's name, nails digging into Tyson's shoulder. A lovely flush decorated their cheeks, and eyes glazed over.

This went on for awhile, lips barely touching. Tyson gazed down at Kai's face during that time, he found he could barely take his eyes off Kai's pleasurable expressions. He'd already found most of his pleasure points, each resulting in a different but equally satisfying reaction. But Tyson's favourite was when he press the small of the back of Kai's neck, the phoenix would automatically move closer. He was sure he had more points that was yet to be discovered, and Tyson would have fun finding them all. 'Get ready Kai. Your stuck with me now, and there's no way I'm letting you go.' Tyson thought. 'Ever.'

Both knew it wouldn't last long now, Tyson had just hit Kai's sweet spot. As the dual-haired blader cried out louder than the others, his back arching off the mattress, as his internal muscles clenched and unclenched rhythimatically at the unsuspected bolts of pleasure coursing through his body. Tyson groaned loudly, burying his head in the crook of Kai's neck. "Ugh...Kai!" Tyson reached down with his other hand, grasping Kai's leaking erection and pumping it in timing with his thrusts.

"Ahh! Oh Tyson...don't stop!" Kai pleaded. Tyson wouldn't dream of it. He showed off a shaky smile, raising his head to look directly at Kai's face, panting heavily, Tyson whispered, "I love you," before crashing his lips with Kai's in a passionate and hungry kiss. That's when Kai came. Tyson swallowed the phoenix's hoarse and loud cries of pleasure as his whole form trembled and shook with his orgasm, his semen rushing out of him and in between their abdomens. Tyson too cried out in the kiss, Kai's tight ring tightening around his member. His climax approached at rapid pace, attacking with full force, amazing shudderes wracked his body his esscence spilled in Kai, as Tyson fell on top of his lover. Spent and totally satisfied.

They stayed like this for a moment, willing their hearts and breathing to slow, Kai unwound his legs from Tyson's sweaty body and lightly tapped Ty on the shoulder. He grunted. "Off. Heavy."

Tyson yawned in feline content, pulling out of Kai, they both gasped softly and Tyson rolled on his side. "Hmm..you know you like me on top of you, love." he smiled.

Kai smirked, "Maybe." he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Tyson snaking his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Now go to sleep. Tired." Kai mumbled.

Tyson delivered a light kiss to Kai's temple. "Love you Kai."

"I love you too." was his quiet reply, as both boys drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------

-shifty eyes-

Uh...review?


End file.
